


Bellyache

by Rabbit_bun



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, DESPITE THE VIBE THIS GIVES OFF, Emotional Hurt, Gen, How Do I Tag, I AM NOT AN APOLOGIST, Introspection, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, green blob man lonely, its tommy lmao, maybe???, maybe?????, please have mercy on my writing, sam only appears for like a second oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit_bun/pseuds/Rabbit_bun
Summary: “Just like old times, right Tommy?” All he receives is silence.How annoying…-----------------------or, Dream thinks about what he did.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Bellyache

**Author's Note:**

> second fic for this fandom WOOOOOOO
> 
> hopefully this is good
> 
> title from Bellyache-Billie Eilish
> 
> also the Ranboo voice works similar to Dreams voice in Ranboo's head. The voice itself is just the part of Dream that feels guilt, however small that is.

In all honesty, Dream didn’t think he was still strong enough to kill someone with his bare hands. Don’t get him wrong, he had full intention of killing Tommy but  _ still. _ He surprised himself today with his strength and temper. He did seem to cool off after the kill, but something about looking at the blood covering his hands seemed to set a  _ different _ emotion in him. This emotion he was experiencing felt familiar, as though he had experienced it before. Though it would be better be described as  _ two  _ different emotions really. With a slow realization, Dream noticed he was feeling disgust. And  _ guilt _ ?

**_How annoying._ **

\------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning himself off, he looked around his cell. He should probably dispose of both corpses but this  _ stupid _ emotion in his chest prevents him from going even close to  _ his _ . He had full intention to kill the damn kid, so why is he feeling guilty? Why is he feeling disgusted toward  _ himself _ ? He was able to throw the cat out just fine, so why was he having difficulty with the other corpse? “ **Maybe your past actions are biting you in the butt, Dream.”,** a voice said to him.  _ Oh goddamnit not him again. _

“Didn’t I tell you to fuck off Ranboo?”, he called out to the voice. " **Well I’m still you. Can’t exactly leave buddy.”,** the voice snarks back.  _ Fair point, _ he supposes. “Even if that’s true, I’m having a crisis here and would appreciate  _ privacy _ .”, he says to the voice.

“ **Yeah yeah I’m just pointing out the truth, green boy. I guess I’ll torment you later”,** he responds, seemingly leaving.  _ Good riddance _ . Once alone again, all his thoughts go back to the corpse and his inner turmoil.

  
  


**_How annoying._ **

\------------------------------------------------------

Either minutes or hours later (why did he burn his last clock again?) he sat against the prison cell wall. From his position he was looking directly at the body across from him. It’s cold dead eyes staring right through him, as if mocking him. The eye contact messed with his head even more so he forced himself to look away. His stomach churned painfully. Perhaps admitting to his guilt would- no, because admitting to it would mean he was wrong. And he was  _ never _ wrong.

“Just like old times, right Tommy?” All he receives is silence.

**_How annoying…_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------

Now he was aware it was hours later since he had fallen asleep earlier. When waking up his nose was hit with the foul stench of the corpse.  _ Guess it’s starting to wither away.  _ The thought hurts more than it should. He learns to ignore his mess of emotions. Though his inner turmoil eats at him more and more each minute. 

“So you're also leaving me alone Tommy?” His voice strains as he speaks. All he receives is silence.

**_How…. Annoying.._ **

\-----------------------------------------------------

Next time he wakes he sees the corpse has deteriorated even  _ more _ . It’s as if God above is spiting him. He is aware that’s what usually happens to corpses but today he was being difficult for himself on purpose. He just didn’t want to face  _ it _ anymore. The stench wasn’t helping him either. Can’t a man ignore his mistakes in peace?

  
  


“Stuck together as always, huh?” All he receives is silence.

**_How…. Boring_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------

Later on Dream wonders if Sam knows  _ he’s _ dead. Probably not due to the security of this place. He wonders if Sam would blame himself over the fact. He probably will, given that he kept them both together in the same cell. Dream smiles to himself at the thought.

(He ignores the part of him that doesn’t)

**_How.. Nice :)_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------

It was probably days later that Sam came to visit the cell. The corpse itself wasn’t looking too bad, all things considered. It was only slightly deteriorating. The blood on the walls and floor were pretty much dry now too. Once Sam came walking into his cell his eyes honed in onto the corpse. Sam seems to be very much affected by his death. So he was right, Sam didn’t seem to know beforehand. Now though, he seemed to be shaking with grief and attempted to carry his body out of the cell. While he was so focused on Tommy he didn’t seem to push his anger onto Dream. Which was good, that meant he could process this scene by himself. Sam managed to take  _ his  _ corpse out and once safe, rose the lava once again. Dream was alone once again.

Maybe… maybe he  _ did _ make a mistake. Maybe he  _ was _ the villain of this story. But it’s too late to change now. He simply can’t when he still hungers for blood and destruction. So he sits in his cell all alone once more.

**_How sad… :)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> dream is one lonely and messed up man
> 
> i might try and write a techno and tubbo bonding fic, no promises tho


End file.
